


Lucid Dream

by vici_diem



Category: Batman - Fandom, Bruce Wayne - Fandom, DC Comics, DC Superheroes, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, richard john grayson - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Nightwing - Freeform, Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: Your name's Lucy. You were about let everything go, believing that it is perhaps the end, until Nightwing saves you in time.





	Lucid Dream

You close your eyes, listening to the rustling leaves, to the crashing waves of the ocean, to the birds chirping in the trees, as if it’s announcing to the world what an amazing world it is to live in. You open your eyes at the noise, annoyed, only to close it again when you can’t hear it any longer. 

It’s a shame that it’s a beautiful day, you thought, as you feel the wind pushing you forward, accompanied by its strong voice, commanding you to take another step. And like a blind follower, you place your foot one step towards the edge of the cliff. The feeling of the muddy grass clinging to your feet, reassuring you that everything is going to be okay, that it all will end in a blink of an eye. 

A tear escaped your eye, as you open your eyes to stare at the sky, marvelling at how beautiful and peaceful the clouds are. How they seemed to be smiling at you with open arms, welcoming you into their world. Your heart ached at the thought, of how in a few minutes, you’d be able to float as beautifully and as peacefully as they do. 

You thought of him, of how your finger used to reach for his dimple every time he smiles. How he always made sure to tug your hat lower to protect you from the harsh winds. How it feels when he first held your hand, the first time you see him smile at something you said. And just like that, you hesitated to take the next step, your foot hanging in the air, as your tears blurring your sight to tell you to stop. 

The wind blows once more, pushing you forward and you found your foot touching the ground once again. Just one more step, you thought. 

Your foot was rising in the air, ready to take the plunge, until a strong force around your waist propelled you backwards. You didn’t even have time to scream, nor shout as your back hit something. No, not something, a man. 

He groaned at the pain caused by the landing. You hurriedly got into a sitting position, determined to move as far apart from him. 

Ignoring him, you made your way back to the ledge, feeling more hollower each step. You were nearing there, until he caught your wrist, holding it tight just in case you would wrench it away. You tried, but it didn’t work. He’s too strong. So you glared at him instead, hoping that it would do the trick. 

“Let’s go home, Lucy. Please.” he begged, still breathing heavily. 

You looked at him, memorising every inch of him. His head glistening with sweat, his hair half-wet from all the hiking, he is still in his Nightwing uniform, with his fabric all teared-up revealing his bruises. Your heart ached at the sight but you couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything about it, no matter how hard it was. 

It wasn’t until you met his eyes, that everything changed. His pleading blue eyes, his voice as he said, “Lucy, everything’s going to be okay. Let’s go home, you can nag at how reckless I am, please.”

Without realising it, your hand had reached up to touch his cheek as a sob escaped you. Then another. Then another. Before you know it, he had gathered you in his arms, pulling you away as far away from the edge as possible as you cried into his chest. 

“It’s so hard.” you cried into his chest, as if the walls inside you finally broke.

“I love you, and I’ll make sure that it won’t be this hard ever again. I’ll protect you and we can go somewhere only we know.”

One hand stroking your hair, while the other wrapped around your waist, keeping you close to him, you knew then and there that there were no other place to be. If there existed a safe haven, it’d be within his arms.


End file.
